Criminal Minds: Day The Earth Stood Still
by DwarfMe
Summary: When Washington gets attacked by terrorists, the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit is called into find out who is responsible!
1. The Bombing

Criminal Minds: "The Day The Earth Stood Still"

Monday July 11th 2014

"Hold the door please' yells agent Derek Morgan

Agent Rossi glances back at Morgan and gives him a small smirk, "why are you looking so tired, have a fun night last night" said Rossi.

"By fun you mean staying up all night working?" said Morgan.

Rossi smirks again and laughs. Agent Hotchner yells out "ROUND TABLE NOW!" with a scared tone to his voice Morgan and Rossi run into the room, there on the TV is CNN broadcasting a bombing that happened this morning in Washington at the Capital Building.

Hotchner speaks up "17 people killed in this morning's bombing at the capitol building hundreds injured, we have been called out to go and help by the Washington Police"

Dr. Spencer Reid speaks up "Do they know if its connected too Al Qaeda or any other terrorist organization?"

Technical Analysis Penelope Garcia replies "They believe it is connected to Al Qaeda, but no direct link to a certain one who has done it"

"Wheels up in 30 we will do more briefing while on the plane" says Hotchner.

While on the plane Garcia patches through "Guys I'm sorry too interrupt but there has been another bomb that has gone off, this time at the pentagon, I am getting updates as we speak, I will catch up with you guys in a bit" said Garcia.

"Alright we are dealing with highly trained terrorists, Reid and Rossi, I want you guys to go to the Capitol Building, Morgan and JJ, you guys go to the pentagon, Alex and I will go to the police department and setup there." Said Hotchner.

Once Reid and Rossi arrived at the Capitol Building, It was chaos, emergency crews everywhere it was like a movie scene, all of a sudden Rossi screams out "what on earth is that, everyone run to cover now!"


	2. The Black Van

Criminal Minds: "The Day The Earth Stood Still" Part 2

"Everyone okay?" Rossi yells out

"I'm all good, but what happened exactly?" replies Reid,

"That airplane was flying extremely low, I for sure thought it was going too crash land" Rossi says.

"So we've had 2 bombings and now a plane flying low?, This all doesn't add up" said Reid,

"How so Spence" replies Rossi

" I will explain once we get the team together again" said Reid

Meanwhile at the pentagon JJ and Morgan are trying to understand what is going on.

"Hey Morgan I think I found something here, " said JJ,

Morgan walks over quick

"What is it" said Morgan

" you see here" said JJ looking at the camera "there's 2 guys leaving in a black van, and if we go back farther here, you see them walking in with 2 backpacks"

"Here I will write down the license plate, although how did they get past security with backpacks" replied Morgan

"maybe they work here, or have some type of job they had to do today" replied JJ.

"Well let's contact reid and rossi and head back to the station and go over this with hotch and blake" said morgan.

Once they arrived at the station, Hotch called them all into the briefing room,

"what do you guys got" said Hotch

" While me and Reid were at the Capitol bulding we saw a plane fly very low, but we are unsure whether it had to do with what was going on today," said Rossi.

"What kinda strikes me is the fact that I don't think this is an Al Qaeda attack" said Reid

"What do you think is going on then" said Morgan

"What I think we're dealing with, Is a group of extremists from here, becuause with Al Qaeda, they would have tried too kill as many citizens as possible." said Reid

Hotch dials in Garcia, "Garcia, search up all extremeist groups in the Washington area, and look back into the past year of each members bank cards, see if any of them have made big purchases in items such as , guns, ammo, fertilizer and thermite"

"anything else?" replies Garcia

JJ quickly speaks up and says " Yes, we caught a black van on camera, with the license plate BD3775, we're thinking this van might be related too what happened this morning"

"Alright I am on it guys, I will let you know when I come up with anything!" said Garcia.

***BOOM ***

"What the heck was that" Said Blake

" Here turn on the news quick, lets see if anythings on there, that was one loud explosion" said JJ

***Turns on news***

"Developing Story!, CIA headquarters has been struck by an airplane casualties at large!"


End file.
